


Dogmeat's New Bitch

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex with Dogs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Women loving dogs, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: The Sole Survivor had disappeared. For months, Piper Wright had heard next to no news, but aware her friend lived her own life, she tried not to worry. But after months with no word, she heads north for news, and is sent on an expedition that would change her outlook on life and the Sole Survivor herself.
Relationships: Dogmeat/Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat/Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Dogmeat/Piper Wright
Series: Humans Loving Animals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dogmeat's New Bitch

After a couple of months, Piper was worried. Nora often dropped in and out of her life, but it was unlike her not to visit Diamond City in a month or two. But she knew that Nora had many things on her plate that might keep her away. Far as she knew, Nora would cross the width and breadth of the Commonwealth in regards to a job she might have picked up, and she could disappear for up to a couple of weeks at a time.

After four months, Piper was increasingly concerned at her disappearance. If she was dead, Piper was sure that someone would have heard something, and that news would have spread around Diamond City. Caravans were a great source of information, but even they didn't seem to know a thing about what she was up to.

After six months, Piper had enough of worrying and intended to do something. Someone like Nora didn't just disappear, nor did they just die in a ditch somewhere and be forgotten. Packing a small bag, she immediately set out north towards Sanctuary Hills. If anyone would know where Nora was, it would be Preston and his Minutemen. Considering Nora had been working alongside them for quite a while, maybe they would have news on her whereabouts.

Walking into the settlement a couple of days later, she was greeted warmly as always. Piper didn't venture north often, but she had reported on the trials and tribulations of the Minutemen, and had spoken positively of their reformation and achievements. Approaching Preston in the middle of the settlement, she was surprised when soldiers were calling him 'General'. He eventually met her eyes and gestured for her to approach.

"General?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Piper. I can take a guess as to why you are here."

"Where's Nora?"

"She's no longer here."

When he added nothing else, she had to ask, "Is she still alive?"

"Our last sighting was some time ago. She was alive then."

"How long ago?"

He checked through his paperwork. "Last reported sighting was.... a little over five months ago"

"Preston, why is Nora not here? This was her home."

"It's a long story, Piper, and not one I'm really willing to share. If you want to know the truth, you'll have to track her down and find out for yourself. But I'll let you know a couple of things. One, Nora is no longer a member of the Minutemen, nor is she involved the expansion of settlements across the Commonwealth. Two, as far as I know, her investigation into the disappearance of her son has also ceased."

"You seriously don't know where she is? What happened?"

"To your first question, no, I don't. None of us do. As for what happened, I will only say that something happened that necessitated her leaving our organisation immediately. Take from that what you will."

Piper heard the tone and let the issue drop. Preston clearly didn't want to talk about it. After asking about the settlement and their progress, she walked around the settlement, chatting to a few settlers, asking what they knew. Just like Preston, they knew nothing about her current whereabouts and wouldn't discuss the reason or reasons as to why she left. What a few did say was they were glad she was gone, which just left her confused as to what Nora could have possibly done. She heard the tone in a few voices, and it was one of... disgust.

It just didn't make sense.

She remained in Sanctuary for a couple of days, just trying to get her head around what was happening. It was only on the last night she planned to stay that she was woken by a settler. A young woman, who gestured for quiet before making another for her to follow. In the darkness, she followed the woman out of Sanctuary and up the hill towards the abandoned vault. It was only there that the young woman felt comfortable to talk, and even then, she still whispered.

"I can't tell you everything, Piper. I just... can't. What I can tell you is this. We found her vault suit after a couple of weeks, south-east of here. It would suggest she went incognito. Probably a sensible choice considering. As for where she is, that I just can't tell you. None of our settlements have seen her since she left. The only reports we have had that could even possibly suggest her current location is that a woman has been seen far to the north and east of here, on the coast. But considering that entire region is infested with all manner of creatures, I honestly don't believe the rumours."

"You can't tell me what happened?"

"I won't. But I agree with Preston's decision to make her leave. What she did was unforgivable. You won't find a single person in Sanctuary who would be pleased to see her return."

Running a hand through her dark hair, she could only say, "I don't get it. I really don't get it."

The woman shrugged. "If you find her, I guess Nora can share her side of the story. I'll give her credit. She could probably survive out there."

"Do you all hate her?"

"Hmmm. I don't think we hate her. She disgusts us. And the disappointment was... immeasurable. Preston hasn't been the same since, thrown himself into his work with barely a break. Doesn't want to think about it. The rest of us just carry on. We don't talk about her anymore."

Piper thanked her before they returned to the settlement. The next morning, Preston wished her a curt goodbye, the other settlers friendlier as she made her way out of town. She returned to Diamond City with more questions than answers, but determined to find her friend.

Six months! Six months before she even got a sniff of where Nora could possibly be. She used every contact she had across the Commonwealth. She spent days and weeks wandering herself, always with a couple of guards. She followed any hint of a rumour about where she was. But every avenue was a dead end. Most of the time, the news she heard was nothing but rumour, so little wonder it turned out false. But one or two had been trusted contacts, and she reckoned they knew something, just not the whole story.

The breakthrough was one of the caravans who had obviously been sworn to secrecy, but after a night on the sauce at Bunker Hill, he slipped up and stated he often stopped by a woman who lived alone with her dogs far to the north. "No-one around for miles," he murmured, the alcohol definitely loosening her tongue, "Definitely a little weird, that one. Something about her I just can't my finger on. But she always pays well when she needs something."

"What does she look like?" Piper asked.

"Hm.... This high," he gestured, "Brunette. Blue eyes. Thin. Doesn't look like she eats much. Has a few dogs."

"She call any of them Dogmeat?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

She grabbed the man by the collar. "Tell me exactly where she is."

He gave her a rough idea of how far she was away. Too far for her to head there alone. It was in what anyone would have called the wilderness. If raiders didn't get you, the wildlife would. The fact Nora had chosen to live out there left her even more perplexed. If things had fallen apart so much with Preston and the Minutemen, why not just come to Diamond City? She had friends there.

Piper found out rather quickly that very few people were willing to journey that far The caravaner she spoke to only journeyed that far north once a month, and only with plenty of back up. There were population centres north of the Commonwealth, but you were looking at up to two or three weeks travel to get there. She was told if she wanted to go there, she either get her hands on some power armour and go alone, or be willing to pay hard caps for an escort.

First, she tried Preston and his Minutemen, pleading her case with them. But Preston wouldn't relent. The disgust had been overtaken by a sense of real bitterness, and he flatly refused to discuss anything to do with Nora. One or two of the settlers would talk about it but, without the say-so of Preston, their hands were tied. She tried guards, other mercenary companies, and even attempted contact with the Brotherhood, but no-one was interested in trying to locate her.

In the end, the draw to find her was just too much. She packed a bag of supplies, put on every piece of armour she could afford to buy, took every weapon she owned, and headed out the road herself. It was nerve-racking at first, as she rarely left the safety of Diamond City, or at least the surrounding area, without at least some sort of company. She had told people of her intentions and most just thought her crazy. She left her sister with friends, told her she'd be back whenever she could, and set out.

It took over two weeks before she was confident that she was closed. The map and directions the caravaner had provided gave her basic directions and landmarks to look for. She had climbed more than one hill by now so that Diamond City and Boston could no longer be seen. The scenery had changed, out in the wilderness. There seemed to be nothing for miles.

When she finally came upon the small house, it had probably been a ruin when found, but it seemed like someone had tried their best to make it at least somewhere habitable. There were blankets over the windows to keep the worst of the elements at bay, and a tarp where the door would have been. With nothing around for miles, she was worried about what she might find behind it, so settled with knocking on the wooden door frame.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called.

The tarp was pulled back a few seconds later. The woman that greeted her was... it was Nora. But... "Piper? What the fuck are you doing here?" Before she could reply, Dogmeat appeared at her side, sitting down and panting happily, Nora absent-mindedly scratching his head. "Someone send you? Preston tell you where I was?"

"They didn't know where you are, Nora."

"Huh, thought he might have kept tabs, make sure I stayed away." Piper looked her up and down. It was obvious she hadn't washed in a while. There was a slight smell, though it was mostly of dog. She did look rather thin, but there were very few fat people in the Commonwealth or wasteland, but she did appear thinner than before. She looked rather tired, her once bright eyes a little lifeless. "Look, I don't mean to be blunt, as I know you've walked all the way out here, but what do you want?"

The tone did catch her by surprise, but after over a year of isolation, she could understand to a point. "You just disappeared, Nora. I was worried, but I thought you would have just been busy, so I let it go. But after month after month of no news, I finally headed to see Preston. He just said you left though wouldn't give a reason, and no-one else would tell me either. So then I set about trying to find you. One of the caraveners finally let slip and I headed here as soon as I could."

A slight smirk. "Had no idea you cared so much, Piper. I figured news of what I did would have spread like wildfire."

"What did you do, Nora? What on earth could you have possibly done to cause such a rift with Preston and caused you to head all the way out here?"

Nora shrugged. "I fuck my dog. Well, dogs now, as I have five of them. The other four are out foraging."

Piper felt her jaw gape before she had to ask, "Um, did I just hear you right, Nora? You... you..." she trailed off.

"Yep, that was pretty much the reaction I expected."

"But... Nora! Why?"

"Why what?"

"What on earth made you want to... to... to..."

"Why do I want to fuck my dog?" Piper could only nod, barely believing what she was hearing. "He's a great fuck."

Piper couldn't help it. She choked out a laugh at the blasé nature she said it, like it was something anyone would enjoy. "But he's a dog!?"

"And?"

"And... and... people don't do that."

"Do plenty of other nasty shit nowadays. Quite frankly, I think enjoying sexual relations with Dogmeat comes in below certain other activities humans seem to get up to nowadays."

"I don't believe it," Piper muttered, "Guess that explains their reaction."

"Yeah, being caught with Dogmeat humping me probably wasn't the greatest way to be found out but, considering I'd been getting away with it for weeks by then, we were always bound to be caught."

"So it wasn't just a one-time thing?"

Nora scoffed. "Of course it bloody wasn't. Preston knew I'd been doing it for ages, he just had to catch me in the act. I confirmed his suspicions. Honestly don't blame him for expelling me though. I'd have done the same thing. I love it but know it's fucked up at the same time." She glanced at Dogmeat, who happily sat at her side, panting away, tail wagging slightly. She couldn't stop the vision going through her mind. "Yeah, I can see by your face what you're thinking, Piper. Honestly, it's not as bad as it seems. In fact, it's always rather enjoyable."

It was Piper's time to laugh again. "You're serious?"

Nora shrugged. "Don't knock it until you've tried it. I don't like to compare my dog to my late husband, but..." She trailed off and shrugged again.

"Jesus Christ," Piper muttered.

"Come on inside, Piper. Want a drink?"

"Yeah. A big one," she murmured.

Piper was surprised at how homely she had managed to make the single room. It was a ramshackle room, but it was kept warm by a small fire. There was a dirty lounge and chair, a couple of mattresses, and a small shelving unit where she kept various odds and sods. There was a fridge, obviously not working, where she pulled out a bottle of liquor, finding two glasses. Sitting side by side on the lounge, Piper necked two before she felt capable of saying anything else.

"How do you survive out here?"

"My dogs are good at finding things. Caravans pass once a week heading north or south with supplies. Women, I'll pay in caps. Men... take a guess, but it saves me caps. It's amazing how agreeable a horny man can be once you've sucked his cock and swallowed his load. It's what has kept me going since I got here."

"Christ almighty, Nora."

"Well, I don't let them fuck me. My pussy is for my dogs only."

Again, Piper couldn't help choke out a laugh at how casual Nora spoke about it. "This isn't some elaborate joke, is it? I mean, I know you disappeared, and things obviously went south with Preston, but... Hell, I thought it might have been because you two were lovers and..."

Nora necked her drink and Piper watched as she got on the ground, resting her head on the dirty rug and lifted her arse. Dogmeat was on her immediately, whimpering when his obvious erection met the clothed pussy of his master. Nora immediately spun around and caressed the dog's head as it whimpered a little longer. "Sorry, boy, just had to show her the truth. You'll get me tonight, don't worry," she said softly.

"Holy shit, he was going to fuck you!"

Nora looked at her and smiled. "Of course he was. Whenever I get into that position, Dogmeat knows I'm wet and willing for him to fuck me. Even after all this time, when he slides his cock inside me, I feel nothing but bliss. Feeling him pump me as eagerly as he always does, his excitement building as he enjoys my tight pussy, and then when I feel him blast his doggy cum deep inside me. I can't describe how good it feels, Piper. And the other dogs, they're generous lovers too." Piper just sat there, looking at her in disbelief. Nora shrugged. "You obviously came looking for answers. If you think I'm going to feel ashamed, or sorry for what I do, you aren't going to hear it. I love the life I live. Sure, it's gone a little pear-shaped, my own fault that. But I wasn't going to give him up."

The way Nora spoke about it was... weird. She made it sound so completely normal. Piper knew it wasn't. It was abnormal behaviour, but Nora didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with it. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Dogmeat has been loyal since the day we met. He will never hurt me. He'll always remain by my side. And I love the relationship we share. The only thing missing is conversation, but on a cold night, he'll still curl up next to me, just a woman and her dog, completely normal. But, mostly, Piper, I just stopped caring what people thought. I guess the straw that broke the camel's back was everything to do with Shaun. Finding out who and what he'd become, what he was responsible for... I guess it broke me a little bit too. First I lose Nate, then find my son is responsible for god knows how many horrors. Honestly, me fucking Dogmeat is nothing compared to some of the things I've discovered and witnessed since I woke up."

Piper didn't know what to say, going with standing up and eventually stating, "I'm going to catch my breath."

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

The first thing Piper did upon heading out was light a cigarette, her hand shaking as she lit the match, sucking down the smoke and coughing it out. What she had heard inside was simply not what she had expected to hear. She knew shit had gone south, but to hear that? Unbelievable. What really boggled her mind was that it seemed Nora knew it was at least a little weird and wrong but could look past all that. She was adamant her... relationship, if you could call it that, with her dog was perfectly healthy, even natural.

She enjoyed another cigarette before heading inside. Dogmeat was on her lap by then, Nora just petting him normally. She glanced her way and smirked. "I wasn't going to start fucking him just because you went outside." She paused before adding, "Not sure what your plan is for tonight though. The dogs will be back by sundown. And Dogmeat won't want to go a night without fucking me just because I have a guest."

"You're serious?"

"Piper, I love being fucked by him too. It's a two-way street. He fucks and cums, I get fucked and cum lots."

Piper couldn't help laugh. It was perhaps the only way she could handle it all. "Well... I just didn't think... I honestly thought... Nora, how are you so casual about this?"

"I've lived like this for a year now. No-one around to judge me. No-one to say it's wrong. It's just me, Dogmeat, and the others. We do what we want, when we want. Dogmeat stays here with me all the time, of course. While the other dogs are out, we'll sometimes just sit here and relax. I might do a little work. Or we'll have a little fun."

"Does he...? Do you...?"

"You want details, Piper?"

"There's this part of me that... well, I'm a journalist. I like to hear all the details, no matter how...."

"Horrifying?"

"No, I'll go with weird."

Nora smiled as she scratched his head. "He loves licking my pussy. He's developed a real taste for it. He can sense when I'm ovulating and wants me even more then. Makes me orgasm loads when he does that. I'll blow him, of course. Took some getting used to swallowing his loads. And then there's the obvious sex. Generally, he'll mount me like his bitch. I love that position. But sometimes I'll lie back and he'll mount me that way. He loves to lick my face when doing that. Can't really kiss him so I take that as his way of real intimacy. Attempted to ride him but it's a little awkward. He likes it, though, as while I ride him, I scratch his chest which makes him happy."

The tone Nora used when explaining was one of a woman blissful in her existence and relationship. In those moments, she could hear the... love she had for her dog. It was obvious a master and his dog would bond, but this was something else entirely. "Are you, like, in love with him?"

"Not quite because I know, at heart, his love for me is that of a dog to his owner. I love Dogmeat like any master loves her pet. All I or we have done is add another aspect to that relationship. If he didn't want to do it, he'd let me know quite easily, by either growling, biting, or acting in such a manner that I'd leave him alone. The fact he's always willing would suggest he enjoys it as much as I do."

Piper moved the conversation on. Nora didn't seem to really care what was going on back in the Commonwealth, though she did receive various bits of news whenever a caravan passed by. She would have thought the woman would have been bored rigid, but she kept herself occupied most days. Despite being thin, she must have been active as there was muscle definition that couldn't be missed. And despite being dirty, it looked like she still cared for herself.

She couldn't contemplate sleeping in the room though, not if Nora was going to get up to what she said. And not wanting to impose, Piper said she'd head outside, pitch her tent, and sleep outside, as long as the weather remained dry.

She was trying to get to sleep a few hours later when curiosity got the better of her. She wondered if it wasn't still just some elaborate joke at her expense. She didn't think it was, but that small part of her brain was simply... intrigued as to how it worked. Creeping back towards the house, she could hear soft moans and whimpers, and the sound of a dog panting. Crawling to the window, she lifted her head and managed to pull back the blanket enough for light to filter out, and she could see what was going on.

Nora was obviously naked. She could see plenty of scratch marks on her back. Piper almost giggled, as she could only guess what that was from. Her head rested on a pillow, and she was panting and moaning. As for Dogmeat, he was behind her, front paws resting on her back, hind legs next to her thighs, and it was obvious he was fucking her, panting happily, tail wagging away. The other dogs were resting nearby, all of them fast asleep.

"Fuck me, boy. Own that pussy like you do," Nora moaned.

Piper had to suppress another giggle. She thought she should be horrified by what she was seeing. If she was honest, it was actually... amusing. Probably the entirely wrong reaction, but... there was also that small part of her brain that... She couldn't look away. It was captivating.

"Going to cum, boy?" Nora moaned, "Fill my pussy with that doggy cum of yours. I'm so close myself."

Piper thought she sounded like some sort of wanton whore, left wondering if she spoke like that all the time. Or was it because she knew Piper was outside and putting on a show. She wondered if all the dogs would line up and fuck her from time to time. She wondered if... She shook her head, though was unable to stop the train of thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Yes, boy, cum inside me!" Nora cried softly, Piper glancing back in to see Dogmeat had stopped moving, Nora's shoulder moving, suggesting she was still fondling herself. "Oh god, that's good," she moaned, her body quivering as her own orgasm arrived. Dogmeat didn't move for a few minutes, and that's when she got another look at his cock. It was... big. She had no idea one could be that big. No wonder Nora was so happy. She couldn't catch that thought and it almost made her giggle again. Most humans were not that well-endowed.

Nora turned onto her back, Dogmeat resting on her chest, licking her face. "I said you'd fuck me later, didn't I, boy?" she asked, scratching his head, "Do you think Piper heard that? Think she's all wet now hearing how well you fucked me? How hard you made me cum as usual?"

Piper felt her eyes widened as she checked herself. She almost gasped when her fingers came away soaked, feeling the cloth of her panties to find they were almost soaked too. She hadn't even realised that watching them had been a complete turned on. She turned around and crept back to her tent, sliding into the bedroll. Sleep wouldn't come easily after that, far more turned on than she realised. There was something so deviant about what she'd watched, so taboo... yet it was also so naughty, and Nora seemed to love every single second...

"Christ," she whispered to herself, running a hand down to her pussy, almost cursing at how wet she was. When she started to fondle herself, visions of Nora and Dogmeat kept crossing her mind. When she came, it was perhaps one of the best orgasms she'd had in years. "Shit," she murmured to herself before drifting off barely a few minutes later.

Waking the next morning, she headed inside where Nora offered her a light breakfast. She wasn't flush with supplies, nor was Piper, so they made do with the meagre rations they shared. "The dogs usually find stuff to eat," she explained, "I know you can find dog food, but considering where I am... I sometimes go hunting. Killed a few of those mutated deer over time. Good meat to be had."

"I saw you last night," Piper blurted out. Nora just looked at her and grinned. "I heard you and... I was curious..."

"And?"

"Part of me thinks I should leave right now and just forget all about you. But there's this other part that...."

"Liked it?" She nodded. "You'll be amazed at how easily your mind can change once you get used to the idea."

"Is that what happened with you?"

"Of course. When I first met Dogmeat, I didn't immediately think 'God, I hope he fucks me.' There was a series of circumstances that led up to it. But now that you've watched us, you can see that he's as much a participant as I am."

"His cock is huge."

"Another reason to enjoy it." Nora shuffled closer to her, resting a hand on her thigh, feeling her lips move closer to her ear. "Feeling his large cock spread me wide as he slides in," she breathed, "That thick doggy cock all the way inside my pussy, thrusting away, treating me like the bitch that I am. Fuck, he can pump me for so long nowadays. He makes me beg for more and more. Then, when I know he's close, I feel his thick cock throb inside my tight pussy, and throb more when spurt after spurt of his hot doggy cum is left inside me. The disappointment of when he pulls out is only replaced by immense joy when one of the others is ready to fuck me. Imagine a train of dogs, Piper. All six of my dogs, all with thick, hard cocks, pounding my pussy over and over again. Some nights, they will all get two, three, four turns before we're all worn out. Doggy cum will be leaking out of me all night. There's no greater feeling than being their bitch." Piper was so turned on in that moment, she almost wanted to try it herself. "I bet you are now soaking wet after that, aren't you?"

Before she could reply, Nora ran a hand to between her legs, involuntarily spreading her legs as Nora firmly cupped her pussy. Even through her panties and trousers, Nora could feel her dampness. Their eyes met and Piper couldn't help but nod as her hand slid down the inside of her trousers. When she discovered just how wet she was, the triumphant grin that appeared made her giggle. "I like your fingers there," Piper breathed.

"Nuh-uh, you don't get anything from me yet."

Piper knew what she meant by that. "You want me to try it, don't you?"

"Piper, the fact you are soaking wet after me describing that would suggest, to me at least, that you're thinking about it. There's that small part of your brain that is curious. All I can suggest is this. We are miles from anywhere. No-one will know except me. So let go of your inhibitions." Nora turned her face and kissed her hard. They'd never done that before, catching her by surprise. "I want to see Dogmeat mount you and make you his bitch," she whispered.

"You're serious?"

"Are you curious?" Piper nodded. She was. Seeing Nora last night had left at least a spark in her mind. "Did you like watching me get fucked? Piper nodded again. "Instead of looking through a window, want to see the whole show?" Piper waited... then nodded again. Nora grinned as she stood up and started to undress. Her breasts were not large, but while she was thin, it was obvious she was physically active. Her hair above her pussy was rather thick. “Don’t exactly have a way of keeping it trimmed. But it keeps my scent and the dogs love it.”

Nora didn’t lie about putting on a show. Lying back on the mattress, spreading her legs provocatively, she called Dogmeat over, who happily trotted across the room, and he wasted no time burying his nose in her pussy. Piper gasped as it was obvious he was as keen to do it as Nora was keen to receive it. Soon, she was moaning loudly as Dogmeat burrowed his nose into her pussy, watching his tongue lap away at it. “Wow,” Piper whispered.

“Never failed to make me cum,” Nora breathed.

She wasn’t lying as it was obvious rather quickly that Nora was excited, urging Dogmeat on to lick her faster and harder. Whether he did or not, she couldn’t tell, but there was no missing the orgasm Nora experienced, her entire body seeming to shudder as she climaxed. She started to giggle as Dogmeat didn’t stop for a second, Nora cooing about his skill, whispering she might just have to enjoy another one or two before he fucked her.

Piper was completely and utterly turned on. It was the most deviant thing she’d ever seen, and she’d heard stories of what women had suffered at the hands of raider gangs, what they were capable of. Yet, while it was deviant, there was no missing the fact Nora had endless affection for her dog, and her dog was simply making her happy. Everyone had been told it was wrong, but now seeing it for herself, she wasn’t exactly questioning it, but who was being harmed here, she thought.

Nora definitely enjoyed another couple of orgasms before she gently pushed Dogmeat back from her pussy, siting up and giving him a loving scratch behind his head, Dogmeat licking her face, which just made her giggle. “Definitely smell my pussy on your breath,” she whispered. Then she reached down with her hand, and that’s when she noticed Dogmeat was already nursing a hard cock. It was quite red and she thought it looked painful.

Nora glanced and smiled. “It looks like that when he’s excited. Obviously they don’t look like a human cock.”

“Um, yeah, of course.”

“You okay?”

Could she admit that she was rather turned on? “I’m really fucking wet right now,” she admitted.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Flipping over, she kept her legs spread but lifted her arse. It was just perfect for Dogmeat to mount her, and it was obvious he knew what he was doing, as his thick doggy cock easily slid inside Nora. She moaned loudly when he buried himself, reaching back and patting his paw, Dogmeat not moving as Nora shuffled. “Trained,” she moaned. When she patted his paw again, Dogmeat rather excitedly started to fuck her, thrusting into her fast, his tail wagging ever so quickly.

“Holy shit, he’s really liking it.”

“Loves fucking his momma,” Nora moaned with a giggle, “And momma loves his big cock.”

Piper knew she should have been horrified and disgusted by what she was witnessing, but seeing how happy Dogmeat was, and how much Nora was enjoying it, she wasn’t exactly changing her mind, she still didn’t really understand, but there was that part of her mind which could… “How does it feel?” she had to ask.

“He’s nice and thick, spreading my tight little pussy like any cock should. I can always tell how excited he is by how fast he thrusts. It’s obviously not like my husband, he’s not as heavy. But, Piper, it’s such a thrill, knowing my dog is fucking me. I don’t say making love, not in this position anyway. No, my dog is fucking me like his bitch. I am his bitch.” She glanced back. “Go on, boy, fuck me harder.” She tapped her shoulder and Dogmeat did just that. It was… amazing.

He lasted longer than she expected but when he came, he howled quietly as he clearly knotted inside her. Nora moaned quietly. “Fucking love that, every single time. Never be as connected as now,” she whispered. Piper thought her tone was heavy with emotion.

When Dogmeat could finally pull out, he did as Nora slowly turned onto her back and sat up, Dogmeat stepping forward, Nora giving his body an all over scratch as the dog licked her face again. “Did you like that, boy? Like fucking your momma is front of Piper? I bet you did, putting on a little performance like you did.”

He eventually settled down and curled up in her lap, yawning as he rested his head on her leg. Nora… Nora started to cry. Piper immediately got up and went to her, sitting beside her, running a hand up and down her back. “We don’t do anything wrong,” she whispered with a sniffle, “You’ve seen it now. He loves it and so do I. I’m not stupid, we’re not in love, it’s a purely physical act, but he’s clearly not abused, and I clearly enjoy it too. So call me weird or whatever, but you cannot have just sat there and…”

“It was beautiful,” Piper said quietly.

Nora looked at her with wide eyes, wiping her cheeks and sniffling. “You mean that?”

“A different sort of beautiful, but all I watched was a unique bond between a woman and her dog. Yes, in many ways, it was wrong and weird but… fuck, considering the world we live in nowadays.”

“I’ll only stop when… when…” She couldn’t finish the sentence but Piper knew what she meant. “I only have the others around for fun. But Dogmeat is obviously special to me. When he passes, that’ll be it. I won’t carry on with this behaviour, but I really, really like it, Piper. And I won’t stop for anyone.”

“I want to try.”

Nora looked at her, absolute shock on her face. “What?” she exclaimed.

“Let me try. The look of bliss on your face, Nora. There must be something there that even I can enjoy. So, I’ll give it a go and see if I experience the same thing.”

“You’re serious?” Piper nodded. Nora kissed her again, and this time, Piper responded, feeling Nora’s tongue slide into her mouth, making her moan as they embraced. It lasted a while before they broke apart. “Never been with a woman, but there was always something about you…”

“I… always liked you, Nora.”

“Even now?”

“I came here with preconceived opinions, obviously. And it’s taken a lot of mental gymnastics to get where I am now. But… Can I admit that part of me thinks it does look like fun?”

“His cock will feel wonderful inside you, Piper.”

“Okay, let’s try. When will he be ready to go again?”

“Give him an hour or so. And he won’t be used to you so… he’ll sniff you first, might give you a little lick. Once I make a gesture, he’ll mount you without a problem. If you think it’s all training, it’s not. I didn’t need to train him to fuck me, that was natural. Other things needed training to make it better for us both.”

An hour later, Piper undressed in front of Nora, the other woman drinking in her body. She knew her breasts were bigger, her figure slightly fuller, with just as much fur above her pussy as Nora. All women could really do was trim as there were few razors around. In fact, Nora looked rather turned on. “Never been with a woman eh?” Nora blushed and shook her head. “So, do I get on my knees?”

“Yeah,” Nora replied, a little huskily, as she scooted back to lean against the wall. Piper sat on her knees then lay down, resting on her forearms. Nora’s pussy was rather close to her face. She inhaled her scent and enjoyed it. “Piper…” she breathed.

“Not yet, Nora,” Piper whispered, “But I’ve been with a woman, so…”

“You’ve… eaten pussy before?” Piper looked up into her eyes and smiled. “I… obviously haven’t.”

“We’ll worry about that after your dog has fucked me.”

Nora burst into laughter… then she started to cry again. Piper reached out to grab her hand. “I understand, Nora. Or, at least, I think I do. Let me do this and see how I feel afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Nora whispered.

Piper felt Dogmeat soon sniffing her pussy, feeling his wet nose press against her. She couldn’t help giggle as he was clearly interested in her. When she felt his tongue lick up her slit, she couldn’t help the moan that escape her. She’d watched Nora experience it and, wouldn’t lie, she had immediately imagined herself in that position. And as Dogmeat wasn’t told to stop, he was soon licking away at her pussy as much as he’d done to Nora.

“Holy shit, he’s fucking brilliant!” Piper exclaimed, laughing away to herself, “Keep going, boy! My god, it’s wonderful.”

She was shocked at how quickly she felt an orgasm approaching. But she knew why. Because it was because of what she was doing that was such a turn on. Nora obviously sensed she was getting closed as she leaned forward and kissed her, before leaning close to her ear. “My dog is licking your pussy, Piper,” she breathed, “You deviant slut. You’re letting my fucking dog lick your pussy?”

“God yes,” Piper whispered, “It’s… really fucking good.”

“You’re going to cum from my dog licking your pussy?”

“I’m so close, Nora.”

She was, Dogmeat not relenting for a second, his long tongue working her slit and constantly flicking her clit. While normally that might have sent her over the edge, the sheer fact of what she was doing was enough to make her orgasm. And it was a bloody good one, moaning loudly as she almost collapsed onto her front, barely keeping her arse up, Dogmeat continuing, perhaps not aware she’d just cum really hard.

“Oh god,” Piper whimpered.

“Want him to stop?”

“I want him to fuck me!” Piper cried quietly, before she burst into giggles. “You’ve corrupted me, Nora! I want your dog to fuck me!”

“And?”

“God, please have him fuck me.”

“I don’t have to do anything. He’ll do it himself. Trust me.”

Nora obviously gestured for him to stop licking her, though she felt his nose press into her pussy again, making her giggle. She had to wait a couple of minutes, but she eventually feel him lift himself up, his cock prodding at the entrance to her pussy. It took a couple of goes, but when he found it, she groaned as his cock slid inside her. It was thicker than she imagined, spreading her pussy nicely, feeling his paws rest on her back. “I trained them to do that. When they really want to fuck me, I love them to dig their claws into my back,” Nora stated.

“How do you get him to fuck you hard?”

“Just let him go normally first, Piper. He’s bigger than you think.”

Dogmeat didn’t need any gesture to fuck her. As soon as he was buried, he pumped her fast. Dear god, she hadn’t been fucked this well in… ever. Within a few minutes, she couldn’t believe how great it felt. She practically forgot it was a dog fucking her, except for the fact she could hear him panting above her. As for Nora, Piper looked up to see Nora fondling her pussy, obviously turned on by watching her friend fucked by her dog. “I can’t believe I’m seeing this,” she said.

“Like it?”

“Piper, I’m… so proud of you right now.”

“Have him fuck me harder.”

Nora made a gesture and that’s when Dogmeat turned it up a notch. “Oh god, make me your bitch,” Piper cried as Dogmeat really started to pound her. She heard Nora giggle, but all she was worried about was that thick doggy cock now slamming her pussy. No man had ever fucked her this well. Most would have cum already. Dogmeat had stamina, that’s what she learned first. “Oh god, this is far too good,” she moaned.

“Told you so,” Nora said with humour, “Now you know why.”

Piper had no idea how long Dogmeat fucked her for, but what she learned was that he could obviously not tell her when he was about to cum. She only figured he was about to was when his thick cock started to throb as he blasted inside her pussy. She… loved it. The idea of her dog leaving this thick load inside her was almost too much for her to handle. It was perhaps the most debauched thing she could think of, allowing a dog to actually cum inside her.

Then she felt him knot, Nora leaning forward to gently stroke his poor. “It’s okay, boy. She’ll love you knotting her,” she whispered, feeling Dogmeat settle on her back, “He’s never fucked you, so he might get a little nervous. He’ll be okay now though.”

He was, Dogmeat simply resting on her back until she felt his cock fall out of her. She sighed with disappointment, spinning around and lying on her back as Dogmeat rounded body and lay next to her. “He likes you,” Nora said, “He wants you to pet him.”

“Normally?”

“He’s just cum so he won’t want you to touch his cock for a while now.”

She scratched his belly, his neck and his face, and he simply lay there and enjoyed it. And she suddenly felt rather emotional, needing to wipe her cheeks. She felt Nora moved and lie behind her, eventually wrapping her arms around her. “Big moment?”

“I’m sorry for everything. If I had known… if everyone understood…”

“Piper, it was your first time. Don’t jump to…”

“No, I see why they did but… Nora, I saw your face, and I saw his enjoyment, and now having just experienced it. I’m lying here, and I don’t feel dirty, it doesn’t feel wrong. Yes, it feels a little weird to feel dog cum dribbling out of my pussy, but…”

She turned around, nestled her head under Nora’s chin, and had a little cry. Nora hugged her, gently shushing her. “It’s okay, Piper. Big day for us both, I think.”

“I know I’ll want it again. I know that already.”

“I think we should have a little fun tonight then. See how open-minded you really are.”

Piper knew what she meant…

That night, all six dogs were involved, Nora and Piper side by side as they were mounted by the six dogs. As they were fucked, Nora and Piper made out constantly in between the moans and groans. She lost track of how many times they came inside her, but at the end, when all the dogs were exhausted and couldn’t carry on, Nora wanted to eat her pussy for the first time. “Two reasons, Piper. One, I want to eat pussy for the first time, and I can’t think of anyone better to do it with. Two, there’s a lot of good doggy cum inside your pussy right now.”

Piper had no problem instructing her, but Nora was a natural, Piper enjoying a trio of orgasms as Nora seemed to love every second she ate her out. As soon as Nora sat back on her knees, a smug grin on her face, Piper had her on her back and returned the favour. “Oh my,” Nora moaned as Piper ate her out, tasting the doggy cum, “Oh my, it’s been… a long time…”

“I’m going to make you cum so hard, Nora, you will pass out.”

To her smug satisfaction, Nora did practically pass out by the time Piper was done with her. That was the end of the night, the two women spooning together, Nora in her arms, cuddling under a couple of blankets, the dogs sleeping around the mattress.

Waking the next morning, Piper was worried it would be awkward but Nora woke up and simply smiled at her, gazing into her eyes. Then she grabbed her hand. “What do we do, Piper?” she finally asked.

“Come back with me. We’ll figure it out along the way. We’ll find you somewhere close to Diamond City.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I’m just not sure about…. All of them. I know it was great fun last night… but…”

Nora sighed. “I figured there might be a sacrifice or two to come back.”

“Nora, I’m not saying stop. Trust me on that one.” Nora looked up and met her eyes, eventually comprehending the hidden meaning. “Exactly. I’m not exactly a convert but… I’d like to do that again. It was a lot of fun.” That earned her a kiss. “But you turning up with six dogs, that’s going to draw attention. People might figure it out eventually.”

“I don’t want to leave just yet then. And I won’t leave them here. I’ll take them to the Commonwealth and leave them with people who will care for them.”

“We’ll do that then. When will the next caravan pass?”

Nora checked her Pip-Boy. “Probably five days from now, if my timing is right.”

“Well, we have five days to have a lot of fun then.”

Nora smiled and kissed her.

The next five days were weird at times, but there was no doubt Piper was slowly but surely converted to Nora’s way of thinking. Dogmeat certainly enjoyed fucking them both, but in the end, Piper would lie on her back and just let all six fuck her, one after the other, Nora watching in approvingly. Feeling six dogs cum in her, one after the other, was an amazing feeling. When Nora got between her legs and ate her out afterwards, it near enough made her cry.

Kneeling side by side with Nora as they were both fucked felt incredibly intimate. They would make out constantly while doing that. They eventually changed it so they faced each other, Piper loving to watch Nora’s face as Dogmeat or another dog fucked her from behind. Nora would giggle as Piper was fucked just as hard.

And the two women also enjoyed plenty of personal intimate moments, always falling asleep in each other’s arms, and despite what they were doing, she was fairly sure Nora was developing feeling for her.

After five days, the caravan they were expecting did arrive. The lady who ran it was surprised Nora wanted to leave but certainly appreciated the offer of extra protection on the road back towards the Commonwealth, particularly as the six dogs would be joining them for most of the way.

It took the same length of time heading back as it had heading out. Along the way, Nora left one dog after the other at settlements and homesteads, making sure each dog was left with a family, generally with a couple of children. She could rest assured it would be a pet rather than anything else that way. By the time they reached the borders of the Commonwealth, only Dogmeat and one other dog remained. “One for you, one for me,” Nora whispered to explain her idea. Piper simply squeezed the hand she was holding, as along the way, as they couldn’t fool around with the dogs, they found comfort in each other.

Feelings she’d already felt for Nora only intensified with each passing day. And the bond they shared with the secret that now consumed them only made her feel even closer. With each night that passed that they spent together, their fucking turned into lovemaking, and she had no doubt the intensity of feeling being returned by Nora, particularly when their eyes met and she could see the passion in the gaze returned.

On the outskirts of Diamond City, they bid the caravan and the guards goodbye, thanking them for the escort. Standing at the gates leading inside, Piper grabbed Nora by the hand.

“Stay with me tonight then we’ll figure out what to do tomorrow. Trust me, this is only the beginning, Nora.”

Her lover smiled at her, Dogmeat panted happily beside her, Max nuzzled into her side, reaching down to give him an affection pat on the head, before the four of them headed into the city.


End file.
